A radio frequency (RF) power amplifier (PA) is a type of electronic amplifier used to convert a low-power radio-frequency signal into a larger signal of significant power. The RF power amplifier typically comprises multiple power cells. Each of the power cells includes one or more power transistors designed to optimize efficiency, linearity, output, and cost of the power amplifier.
One commonly-used application of the RF power amplifier is to drive a transmitting antenna of a transmitter or transceiver of a communication device for data communication. With the increasing use of low-power applications (e.g., mobile communication devices, Bluetooth Low Energy devices, energy harvesting devices/sensors, etc.), managing power consumption and performance of an RF amplifier simultaneously to integrate the RF power amplifier into such low-power application has become very important.